The broken heart of a cat
by DemonKiss
Summary: A cat demon lose the only human that cared for her. After finding out that the village killed him she want revenge. Upon her quest she meets an evil almost as great as she or even more greater.NARAKU
1. Chapter 1

This story is for my friend because I know she wants me to do this.

Ryoppo I hope you like what I did.

POTATOE! O.o :you are so weird :

* * *

This story that I am starting is just a regular story except it will be action, but mostly conflicts. Anyways, we will see what happens in this story it depends on how I feel each day.

* * *

Disclaimer: The only character that belongs to me is the demon girl YUKO

* * *

**Past**

Her past is quite faint to the rest of the world. When she was younger all she knew was a human who took care of her and who loved her. She was so happy until that one day when her human was killed by other humans who hated what he did. After that she went crazy. Today she is still looking for the humans who killed the only one she could ever love like a father.

* * *

"NO! Why did you have to die? I loved you! Please don't leave me farther! Please don't leave. Please…please…please." A little girl with black and blonde hair sat holding an old mans head and hugging it. 

Tears creped from her silver cat eyes. The wind blew her hair softly as a quiet storm hit the loud and unforgiving night. The little girl's teeth grew more and she was about to kill someone. A loud growl came form her as she went to speak.

"Revenge… I will get revenge…" these words followed the low growl as it came out of the little girl's mouth……..

* * *

Well I will continue the rest in my next chapter. 

This was just a little taste of what's to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I know it's been a while but (only a few days). For those of you who actually would like to read my stupendous story I really do appreciate it.

* * *

Years later in that same village it was peaceful and happy with no worries. The innocent villagers, smiled and laughed with nothing to worry about or fear. Then a loud growl stuck the village with a fear that made little girls scream. The growls continue and became louder by the second. 

Finally the growls stop and silence took over once again. A figure appeared and started walking toward the frightened villagers. They ran in panic as the figure got close to them. The figure stopped and is now different from before. It is a girl demon with black and blonde hair. Her teeth are sharp as a grin comes upon her face. The demons hands bundle up and her X scar is highlighted by the shadow. Her silver cat eyes shine in the sun and grabs the attention of old eyes. Then a loud gasp came from an old man as he gazed upon the familiar and deadly face.

The old man turned to run away but instead slowly runs away as his old body aches and creaks. The girl demon's grin turns into an angry growl and her eyes seem to look closely at the old foe. The image from the past pop into her head and a growl escaped from inside her. The old man scared and running, or trying to, screams with what breath he has left. Everyone else went into hiding trying to escape their fear.

The demon seemed to almost teleport behind the old man as he tried to run. The demon pushed the old man down and held up her hand as her claws grew longer and sharper. The vengeance in her heart seeped through her veins as pictures of the past flood her head. The old man stopped screaming and yelled, "Please don't kill me! I didn't mean to kill him! Please it wasn't what I wanted to do!"

These words made her more furious and angrier than ever. The vengeance shot through her small slim body and words slowly came from her grinning mouth, "You're already dead." She then yells, "Claw of pain" She strikes him fast in the chest and twists clockwise until she hears a snap. The demon pulls her claws out slowly wipes off the blood on the grass.

She then quickly puts her black scarf over her nose and mouth. Her eyes adjusted to the bright and burning light from the gigantic sun. She walks away slowly as the visions disappear and her thoughts went back to normal. She then stares down at the lifeless body, "….." The demon girl stares up at the sun.

* * *

tune in for the next chapter of ... 

(I don't remember the title)

(Well make something up)

Potatoe!


End file.
